1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for distributing an audio signal over a network. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for distribution of an audio signal over a network of twisted pair cables.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a large and growing interest in the distribution of audio signals for entertainment and business in homes and in commercial buildings. Existing audio distribution networks typically require expensive components and cables, and the networks are complex to operate.